capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Amber and Crystal
Amber Bailey and Crystal Bailey are characters from the Dead Rising series of survival horror games. They are twin sisters and the co-hostesses of Dead Rising 2 antagonist Tyrone King in his reality game, "Terror is Reality". Story ''Dead Rising 2'' In the introduction, Amber and Crystal assist TK (Tyrone King) in opening up the show for Terror is Reality, introducing the contestants. They flirt with and taunt Chuck whenever he participates in the game show. After the show, Amber can be found by the contestant locker room, standing outside a door, waiting for her sister to arrive. Likewise, as Chuck heads above ground to retrieve his daughter from the care of a babysitter, Crystal enters the hall from the elevator, bumping into Chuck. She tells him that the ladies were disappointed by his performance, but that he "must get that a lot". Some time during the outbreak, Amber and Crystal gave Rebecca Chang a video that showed "proof" of who caused the outbreak, blaming Chuck. They later appeared, captured Rebecca and hold her hostage. Chuck later arrives to meet the reporter, but the twins attack him and he has no choice but to fight back. After defeating either Amber or Crystal, the other sister runs to the body of the fallen sister and proclaims that she cannot live without her 'other half'. Chuck watches as the sister prepares to stab herself through the abdomen, he shouts for her not to do it, but she does and dies shortly after. Chuck can proceed to take both their katana swords as usable weapons. ''Dead Rising 2: Off The Record '''Note': It should be noted that this alternate storyline is not considered canon. Amber and Crystal help TK run the show as Frank battles zombies in an event. After the show, Amber taunts Frank in front of her dressing room in backstage area and Crystal runs into Frank in backstage area as she gets off the elevator. Amber and Crystal are the ones responsible giving Rebecca the tape of Brandon blowing up the cages in the Arena that started the outbreak. When Frank arrives at the Shoal Nightclub to find Rebecca, the twins attack Frank with their swords after throwing the captured Rebecca to the ground. However, when one twin dies, the other commits suicide, being unable to bear the thought of living without her 'other half'. Trivia *To defeat the twins, only one of them needs to be killed. *No matter which sister is killed first, the case file picture will show Crystal holding a dying Amber. *Crystal's profile picture is the exact same image of Amber, only mirrored and with a different hair color. *On a cover for the Fortune City World News magazine, Amber is referred to as "Gold Twin" and there is a story referring to her eating habits and figure, as there is a tagline reading" three times a day!" . *Before the fight, the twins pose provocatively. Frank can take a "Erotica" picture of one of the twins worth 2000 points to unlock the achievement, "Adult Content". Gallery Image:DR2_Amber_and_Crystal_Screenshot.png|Screenshot Category:Characters Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Dead Rising Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Horror Game Characters